soranomanimanifandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Erumaren
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Saku Ooyagi page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Rappy 4187 (help forum | blog) 22:48, June 30, 2015 (UTC) I been working on this off and on for about a year. I been trying to get bureaucrat since K No drop out. Have not been able to contact him to get the bureaucrat rights. You have to be on line for about a month to get rights. I been thinking to try again. I been putting a lot of time in four other wikias, Zero no Tsukaima Wiki Animaniacs Wiki Zeronotsukaimafanon Wiki Dears Wiki battlegirls. I have work on this to straighten out this site and added much to the site. The anime is like a one shot story and a slice of life. If you look at my other sites I tend to setup char and voices and who done the voices. I will be starting to add next. I'm not a biggie HTML programer. I learn everything form the help file and other wikias. Still working on boarders and boxes. I can do maps and some links. I need to start looking at what it looks like on a mobile device. Tayubino started to do some edit, but hasn't added any more stuff. I'm glad to see someone else to help out. --Rocketmanwikia (talk) 05:49, July 2, 2015 (UTC) 7/5/15 The thing you put in the sandbox doesn't seem to work. Some shelf imposed rules is something I have with uploading picture is in the name of the pictures is: 1. Name of each character in the picture. First name is OK. But have a problem with Japanese name because they have first name first and sometimes last depending where you look on the web. 2. No space between name just upper case of each new word. 3. Something about of what happening in the picture. 4. Something I do is first part of the picture name has the chapter number of the Episodes it came from. 5. Date and size not needed in the name. It is in the picture itself. 6. Voice picture has the Voice name first and the character name second with hyphen. 7. If the voice dose more than one character all character name in the picture name. The reason is it for searching file name for the a picture to insert. I have work on my sites and other sites I have looked at the pictures people put in. There is a lot of same picture and because they can't find the picture they what they put in another same picture. If you look at some of the sites they can have over 5000 picture. To find the one you what can be a donning task. It is also very hard to manage. There a lot of people will grab picture off the web and they can have very long names or nonsense names and you have no idea what it is until you look at it. Right now this site is small, so it is not too bad. Example: 1-Saku_oyagi-Running .png I hope this helps. --Rocketmanwikia (talk) 22:59, July 5, 2015 (UTC) 7/5/15-1 Just renaming will do. Need to check links to catch all names. ---Rocketmanwikia (talk) 00:50, July 6, 2015 (UTC) 7/5/15-2 I had put in for Admin also sometime back, but I need to get in contact someone else who was editing, but never hear back from. I put in for it again. I see you have ask for admin also. I think we both can be admin. If this is no problem I'll tell the staff we both would like to admin. Otherwize one become admin and make the other admin also. ---Rocketmanwikia (talk) 04:19, July 6, 2015 (UTC) 7/7/15 Trying to pin down Saku mother. The name in the manga is Kahoru, but I can't find anything in the anime or voice to character listing. Do you have name or other name for his mother. Rocketmanwikia (talk) 05:17, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! -- Wendy (talk) 04:32, July 9, 2015 (UTC) 7/10/15 Are you going to replace the pictures you deleted? If your going to replace them you click on the picture and go to that picture. At the bottom there is a upload new picture function. This way pages don't get broken. Also if you what a different picture of the same person I'll add a "-1, -2, etc" to the end of the picture name. I see you change the name. Need to check if anything is linked to anything that you delete. Changing name broke a thing I was working on. Rocketmanwikia (talk) 18:03, July 10, 2015 (UTC) 7/11/15 Note I turn on Earned Badges. --Rocketmanwikia (talk) 01:58, July 12, 2015 (UTC)